In the active and sometimes hectic world we live in, many residents tend to forget to close their garage door as they leave or enter a building. Some garage door controller systems require additional accessories such as a hub or bridge to connect to a local wireless network, or a specific setup to work with existing garage door openers. Other garage door controller systems require a wall mount installation making it burdensome to install and position for unobstructed views. Moreover, a camera of such garage door controller systems cannot be adjusted to provide enough visual detail for enhancing a user experience. Thus, current garage door controller systems are not easily integrated into current garage door openers and do not provide users with adequate information to automate and simplify the use of their garage door opener and to provide residents with more functionality and convenience in their day to day usage.